Quick Start Guide
Recommended companion mods: * A mini-map mod * DamageIndicators mod * Optifine, Fastcraft, or other fps increasing mod * NEI(Not Enough Items), or other recipe mod so you aren't confused by recipes ---- Start: To enter the dimension from the overworld you will need 10 or 14 blocks of dense cobblestone and a portal activator. Materials Required: - 1 iron sword - 8 paper - 90-126 blocks of cobblestone Entering the dimension: The easiest biomes to enter Wildycraft in are the forest and desert biomes. If you happen to generate into a water based world, you may want to configure the seed that the dimension is generating with. You will spawn underground in this case, but your re-spawn point would be in the ocean above you, which is a bit annoying. Mining: At first when you enter the dimension, most mobs will hit very high on you. Your best course of action would be to first mine some adamantite or runite in order to make decent armor. Adamant armor will prepare you more than enough for combat in the forest and will make you decently armored against Morytania, Desert, and Fremennik Icelands biome mobs. Mithril armour, which is crafted from the common Mithril Ore is quite weak (a little better than iron) but should be easy to find and craft if you enter the dimension without anything better. Accessories: If you plan on equipping Adamant armor in the Morytania, Desert, and Fremennik biomes, it is recommended to craft an amulet of defence, and the highest tier of shield and gloves you can afford. This will ensure maximum protection. Tips for Exploring Different Biomes: * Forest: Unicorns are the only source of materials for the antipoison potion. * Morytania (swamp): Craft a druid pouch and fill it with nature. If you don't, you will die. * Desert: Come prepared with fire based weaponry. Beware of 10 hp mummies, they can hit upwards of 70 damage. Antipoison may also help. * Fremennik Icelands (snowy): Do not engage a frost dragon unless you have an anti-dragonfire shield. * Wilderness: Beware of the powerful mobs that will spawn at night. You can probably explore it cautiously if you have decent armour and even kill some of the weaker mobs if your smart, but certain mobs will be able to kill you nonetheless. These powerful mobs are worth killing, however, for the strong weapons and armour they can drop. ---- Current Structures Ordered by Difficulty: * No Risk: ** Black Knight's Fortress ** Wildy Ruins * Medium Risk: ** Wizard's Circle ** Wizard's Tower * High Risk: ** Lighthouse ** Pyramid ** Slayer Tower (The lower floors are much easier than the higher floors) ---- Midgame goal: Obtain dragon armor and weapons * Mobs that currently drop it: ** Dark Archer: Dragon Helmet (can also drop off of the rare drop table) ** Tormented Demon or Maxed Player: Dragon Chestplate ** Red Dragon: Dragon Platelegs ** Player Killers: Dragon Boots and Dragon Longsword ** Dagannoths: Dragon Hatchet * Kill bosses like the Dagannoth Mother (More bosses coming soon!) Endgame goal: Godswords, Nex, Barrows (TBD) Category:Guides